


The Houseguest

by lesbeansss



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn with some plot, Smut, because why not, nothing heavy just some Anne Lister topping a maid, older lesbian seduces young and impressionable young woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeansss/pseuds/lesbeansss
Summary: A shy lady's maid in Paris, Clarisse, is swept away by a strange houseguest, Miss Anne Lister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Anne/Ann as much as anyone, but I wanted to explore Anne Lister before the events of the series, as a wild young woman in Paris. Miss Beaumont and Clarisse aren’t based on anyone in particular, just a little fun OC. I tried my best with historical accuracy, but this is my first ever fic so any comments are definitely appreciated! (Much more smut to come in following chapters)

“Have you seen her?”

  
Clarisse looked up from the potatoes she was peeling to see Amelie burst through the door, face flushed with excitement and a conspiratorial gleam in her eye.

  
“Seen who?” Clarisse asked.

  
“Miss Lister! She arrived half an hour ago, but she’s only just come inside. She was attending to her own horses, if you can believe it!”

  
Clarisse frowned. “Is that what you’ve been up to, gawking around looking for a houseguest while I’ve been finishing all the potatoes on my own?” The household was short a scullery maid, and Clarisse had been forced to help out in the kitchen, something she considered well below her station as lady’s maid to the lady of the house, Miss Beaumont.

  
Amelie rolled her eyes. “Oh Clarisse, leave that for now and come see!” She dragged Clarisse by the wrist out of the kitchen and up the stairs, ignoring her protests.

  
“What is so special about this Miss Lister?” Clarisse complained.

  
Amelie grinned. “You’ll see in a minute. All I’m saying is she is truly a singular lady, if you can call her a lady at all.”

  
Puzzled, Clarisse removed her apron and followed Amelie down the hallway to the door leading to the drawing room. At Amelie’s urging, she reluctantly pressed her eye to the keyhole and peered into the drawing room.

  
Miss Beaumont was sitting with her back to the door, giggling in an odd self-conscious way. Sitting across from her was the strangest lady Clarisse had ever seen. She was dressed all in black, despite the warm late spring weather in Paris, with a full, plain skirt. On her top half she wore a men’s shirt, waistcoat, and cravat. She had odd, angular features and bright, laughing eyes. Clarisse thought she out to find her ugly, but there was something rather magnetic and alluring about her outlandish and masculine appearance. Miss Beaumont, being a well-connected Parisian with friends from across Europe, often brought home strange characters, but Clarisse had never seen anyone, man or woman, who looked like this Miss Lister.

  
Clarisse saw Miss Beaumont stand, and she hurriedly pulled away from the door. As the two maids rushed back down to the kitchen, Amelie asked “So? Isn’t she odd?”

  
A small smile crossed Clarisse’s face. “She’s magnificent.”

********************

An hour or so later, as Clarisse was gathering Miss Beaumont’s dresses for the washing, Henri, the footman, entered the room.

  
“Miss Beaumont’s asking for you, mademoiselle,” he said. “You’re to meet her in the drawing room.”

  
“Really?” Clarisse was surprised; her mistress rarely summoned her there. “Do you know what about?”

  
Henri shrugged. “She and that Miss Lister were laughing up a storm, that’s all I know. They sure make a strange pair.”

  
“What do you mean?” Clarisse asked.

  
Henri shot her a dark look. “All I’m saying is Miss Beaumont is a right and proper lady, and I don’t know what she’s doing hanging around with a – with as strange of company as this Lister woman.”

  
“Well I hardly think it’s your place to say so,” snapped Clarisse. She marched past the surprised Henri and down to the drawing room.

  
Clarisse knocked gently on the door and immediately heard her mistress’s “Come in!”

  
Miss Beaumont and Miss Lister had not moved. Seeing her up close, rather than peering through a keyhole, Clarisse was struck all the more by Miss Lister’s commanding presence. Her long, thin fingers tapped restlessly on the teacup sitting in her lap, but her dark eyes fixed unwaveringly on Clarisse, regarding her up and down in a way that made Clarisse feel naked despite her many layers of dresses.

  
“You called, mademoiselle?” Clarisse said with a curtsey.

  
“Yes, Clarisse, thank you,” replied Miss Beaumont. “Miss Lister here is in need of some assistance and I would like you to help her.”

  
“Really, I’m quite all right to manage without,” offered Miss Lister in slightly accented French, but Miss Beaumont cut it.

  
“Nonsense,” she said. “Miss Lister’s lady’s maid fell quite ill on the journey here and will be incapable of attending to her for some time. I would like you to take care of Miss Lister while she is in our company. Amelie will tend to me; I know you have been training her.”

  
Clarisse felt her heart jump in her chest, although she was not sure why. She had attended to other ladies, including friends of Miss Beaumont’s, in the past, but something about Miss Lister’s piercing stare brought her up short and made her stomach do backflips. However, she simply replied “Of course, mademoiselle.”

  
“Well then,” said Miss Lister, considering Clarisse with a slight smile, “you may unpack my things. I believe they are already upstairs, mm?”

  
Clarisse curtseyed again, said simply “Oui, Miss Lister,” and retreated from the drawing room.

  
Her heart was pounding as she climbed the stairs and entered the guest room. She didn’t understand why she was reacting this way. Miss Lister was odd, to be sure, but why did she feel as though she was once again a young girl who had never spoken with a lady merely being in her presence?

  
Clarisse lifted the heavy lid of Miss Lister’s trunk. Inside were neatly folded stacks of clothing, all in shades of black. As she put them away, Clarisse marveled at the items of men’s clothing mixed in with ladies’ skirts and corsets.

  
Tucked carefully at the bottom of the trunk was a thick, leather-bound journal. Clarisse hesitated. All of her training as a discreet and faithful lady’s maid told her to leave it be, but she strained to know what a woman like Miss Lister would write about. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and, with a glance towards the door, she slipped the cover open. To her surprise, the pages were filled with a small, cramped handwriting, written in symbols she did not recognize. Was this a language of which Clarisse had never seen, or did Miss Lister write in some sort of code?

  
A creak on the stairs behind caused Clarisse to slam the journal closed and leap to her feet. She was hurriedly tidying the houseguest’s things when Miss Lister strode in the door.

  
“Ah, excellent,” said Miss Lister as Clarisse curtseyed to her. “I have had a long journey and I would like to take a bath and change before dinnertime, would you draw one up for me?”

  
Clarisse’s eyes widened, but she managed to keep her composure. “Oui, mademoiselle, right away.”

  
As she heated the water for the bath in the next room, she heard Miss Lister sit at the writing desk and start scratching away with a quill. Was she writing in her journal, perhaps? Clarisse thought of the tall woman laid out in the bath, dark hair loose and pooled around her shoulders. Clarisse steadied herself. She told herself she had washed Miss Beaumont in the bath hundreds of times, and that a strange woman’s naked body was nothing to get worked up about. This reaction was ridiculous, Miss Lister would expect nothing less than utter professionalism.

  
“The bath is ready, Miss Lister,” Clarisse said, returning to the guest room. Miss Lister stood and allowed Clarisse to remove her outer skirt, waistcoat, and petticoat. She loosened the tight curls framing the lady’s face and unpinned her long hair. Without the severe hairstyle and imposing outer clothing there was something soft and beautiful about her. Clarisse cursed her shaking fingers as she carefully untied the laces of Miss Lister’s corset, trying to ignore the shape of her legs through her thin chemise and the outline of her bosom as the corset loosened. She could feel Miss Lister watching her carefully, with something like a small smirk on her lips.

  
Clad just in her chemise, Miss Lister walked into the bathroom. Clarisse made to follow her, but the older woman threw up her hand and said “Thank you, Clarisse, but I prefer to wash myself. I will call you when I have need of your assistance for dressing.”

  
Clarisse started at the sound of her name crossing Miss Lister’s lips, but managed to say a shaky “Very good, mademoiselle.” She felt relief as Miss Lister closed the door to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. There was work to do and no time to waste sitting about wondering about her feelings regarding the houseguest.

********************

Clarisse managed to maintain her composure and re-clothe Miss Lister quickly and efficiently after her bath. As before, Miss Lister did not allow her to see her without her chemise. The older woman said not a word to her, but Clarisse could have sworn she saw her smirk as the maid tightened her cravat.

  
Clarisse made her way downstairs for dinner with the rest of the servants. As soon as she walked in the kitchen, Amelie pounced on her, demanding details about Miss Lister. Clarisse remained elusive, describing the houseguest only in general terms. She wasn’t sure why she was reluctant to share her feelings with her friend, but something told her to keep what she was feeling to herself. As fascinated as Amelie was with Miss Lister, Clarisse didn’t think she would understand. Besides, she had no words to describe the effect Miss Lister had on her.

  
Clarisse was not summoned again to Miss Lister’s room until nearly midnight. She found Miss Lister again writing in her strange journal, her cheeks flushed from the brandy Henri had brought to her and Miss Beaumont all evening. As Clarisse once again removed the older women’s layers of heavy clothing, she kept her eyes firmly on her fingers, ignoring those piercing black eyes. Once Miss Lister was once again in her chemise, Clarisse stepped back, preparing to leave the lady to her business. But before she could turn to go, Miss Lister spoke.  
“Would you like to help me undress more?”

  
Clarisse’s breath hitched. “I – if my lady requires assistance, I will of course –”

  
“That’s not what I asked.” Miss Lister’s voice was sharp but it carried a trace of amusement. Against her better judgment, Clarisse tore her eyes from the ground to see the houseguest looking at her with a strange gleam in her eye. “I asked if you would like to take off my underthings.”

  
Clarisse froze, not knowing how to answer.

  
Miss Lister spoke softly. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

  
Clarisse felt the ground tilt under her and the walls come rushing in. This couldn’t be happening, she was going to be fired, or worse. How could she be so stupid?

  
Miss Lister rushed forward to catch her arm as Clarisse stumbled backward. “No, no, it’s all right my dear,” she reassured the panicking maid. “I’ve been looking at you too, hmm?”

  
Clarisse looked up wildly, not believing her ears.

  
Miss Lister smiled and guided Clarisse to sit on her bed. Clarisse at first resisted at the impropriety of the situation, but Miss Lister gently pushed her down and knelt at her feet. Never had Clarisse seen a noblewoman position herself in such a way. It didn’t make sense, none of this made sense.

  
“I’m sorry to have frightened you,” Miss Lister said in the softest, gentlest voice. She stroked Clarisse’s wrist lightly with one of her hands. “But you struck me from the moment you walked into the drawing room. I had no idea the lady’s maids in Paris were so pretty.”

  
Clarisse stared into the older woman’s face, searching for some sign that this was a joke or a trick. But all she saw was intense sincerity and that gleam in her eye, almost like hunger.

  
Clarisse took a deep breath. “You do not frighten me,” she said steadily. “I have just never met a lady like you.”

  
Miss Lister smiled wryly. “Nor have I, I am afraid. But there are plenty of ladies who share some of my – shall we say – passions.” She was watching Clarisse’s face carefully.

  
“What do you mean?” asked the maid, her heart pounding.

  
“I think you know what I mean,” answered Miss Lister. “Am I incorrect in deducing you feel an interest in me that goes beyond most ladies and their maids?”

  
There was a long silence. Clarisse didn’t know what to say. She still reeled with confusion, but something about the sincerity and gentleness of the strange houseguest made her bold.

  
“No, mademoiselle. You are not mistaken.”

  
Miss Lister suddenly grinned widely. She got up and sat right next to Clarisse, with her leg just brushing against the maid’s skirts. Clarisse could not help noticing the thin fabric of Miss Lister’s chemise, and how it revealed the shape of her narrow hips and slender thighs. But she could feel Miss Lister watching her carefully, monitoring her reaction.

  
“It’s all right, Clarisse.” The use of her name caused Clarisse to once again fix on the older woman’s face. Miss Lister reached out and touched Clarisse’s cheek with one of her long, graceful hands. It was the gentlest of touches but Clarisse felt herself burn under the older woman’s caress.

  
“Such a pretty girl,” murmured Miss Lister. “You must have been kissed many times before.” Her thumb slowly brushed over the maid’s lower lip.

  
Clarisse felt herself blush scarlet. “No, mademoiselle, I have not.”

“Never? Not even as a child, playing at being an adult?”

  
“Never.” Clarisse’s stomach was turning over and her heart was beating so fast she was sure Miss Lister could hear it.

  
Miss Lister leaned in closer. “Would you like to be kissed?” she whispered, so softly that Clarisse could barely hear her.  
Clarisse nodded, ever so slightly.

  
She closed her eyes as Miss Lister leaned in, the lady’s hand gently cupping the back of the maid’s head. Her lips were softer than Clarisse could have imagined, but they pressed firmly against her own with a deep confidence.

  
As they sat there, thighs pressed together and kissing with increasing passion, Clarisse wondered how she had gotten here. Perhaps this was just some extended dream, and she would wake up any minute to see Amelie in the bed next to her. But instead, she felt Miss Lister’s hand slide slowly down the back of her neck, to the small of her back. She gasped as the older women’s hand made its way to the front of her skirt, pressing slowly through her many layers of petticoats. She felt a curious heat between her legs, intense but not unpleasant, as Miss Lister’s mouth drifted down to kiss her neck.

  
Suddenly Miss Lister pulled her hand away from Clarisse’s lap. Clarisse heard a small moan escape her lips, and felt another rush of heat from the embarrassment. She heard the older woman chuckle slightly as she reached down and up under Clarisse’s many skirts until only her drawers stood between her hand and the girl’s legs. Ever so slowly, still kissing Clarisse’s collarbone, Miss Lister slid her hand up her leg until she reached the opening in her drawers between her legs. Clarisse could not prevent another, louder moan from escaping her as Miss Lister’s confident fingers settled under the curls of her hair, where Clarisse realized she was suddenly slick with moisture.

  
“Shh, you must be quiet, mm?” whispered Miss Lister.

  
Clarisse managed to nod, trying to quiet her gasps as the older woman’s fingers began to move in lazy circles. She had never experienced anything like this, but she felt an intense pleasure building right in the place where Miss Lister touched her.

  
Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps on the landing. Miss Lister cursed under her breath and quickly slipped her hand out from under Clarisse’s skirts, wiping it on her chemise. Clarisse stood quickly, trying to arrange her disheveled petticoats.

  
There was a quick knock on the door, and then Henri’s voice.

  
“I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour, Miss Lister.”

  
“Yes, what is it?” snapped the lady.

  
“There’s been a letter.” Miss Lister nodded at Clarisse and she cracked open the door to retrieve the letter from Henri. He looked surprised to see the maid in Miss Lister’s room, but he simply handed her the letter and shut the door.

  
The reality of what Henri had just interrupted was settling on Clarisse and, flustered, she quickly handed Miss Lister the letter.

  
“If that is all, mademoiselle, I will leave you for the night,” Clarisse said, her cheeks burning and her eyes fixed on the carpet.

  
Miss Lister gave Clarisse an intense, penetrating look, but she simply said “Yes, that will be all,” and nodded at the door. Clarisse tore from the room.

  
That night, she tossed and turned in her bed, replaying the events of the evening over and over in her head. She could not forget the feeling when Miss Lister touched her, right there, but she was terrified of what it all could mean. At last Clarisse fell asleep, thinking of Miss Lister’s penetrating gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse tends to Miss Lister in the bath, but finds her own needs tended to in return.

The morning after her encounter with Miss Lister, Clarisse rose early. Thoughts swirled in her head as she got dressed in the dark, stepping carefully so as not to wake Amelie. She thought she would get some of her chores out of the way early, but was surprised when Miss Lister rang for her well before the six-o-clock hour had struck.

  
Making her way upstairs, Clarisse tried to prepare herself to face Miss Lister, working through what she would say when the older woman confronted her about the impropriety of the previous night. But to her surprise, Miss Lister said hardly a word to her, all but ignoring the maid as Clarisse laced up the lady’s corset, slipped her petticoat on over it, and added her heavy outer layers. As soon as Clarisse had finished pinning her curls, trying to mimic the previous day’s hairstyle as closely as possible, Miss Lister sprang to her feet. With a glance at her pocketwatch, she announced she was going for a stroll about city and that Clarisse was to inform Miss Beaumont when she awoke.

  
Miss Lister returned to the house before lunch, but then ventured out again with Miss Beaumont, and Clarisse hardly saw her until the evening. Once again, Miss Lister and Miss Beaumont stayed late in the drawing room, talking and laughing while the servants yawned, anxious for the ladies to retire so the rest of the household could also go to bed. At last, they said good night and Clarisse followed Miss Lister back to her guest room.

  
Clarisse stood awkwardly in the doorway as Miss Lister loosened her cravat and began to unpin her hair. She removed her waistcoat, then paused. She glanced at the nervous maid and raised her eyebrows.

  
“Unfortunately, Clarisse, I cannot remove this all on my own.”

  
“Of course, mademoiselle,” Clarisse replied quickly, hurrying over to undo the stays of Miss Lister’s skirt. There was a long silence. Clarisse began loosening the buttons on the front of the lady’s shirt.

Miss Lister examined the shorter woman, watching her fumble with the buttons. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night,” she said carefully.

  
Clarisse paused in her work. “No, mademoiselle, you did not.” She felt Miss Lister’s eyes searching her face and forced herself not to look up.

  
“You left rather hurriedly,” Miss Lister remarked.

  
“I apologize if you were in need of more assistance,” Clarisse replied quickly. She moved behind Miss Lister and began to undo the laces of her corset.

  
“That is quite all right,” replied Miss Lister. She smiled slyly. “But tonight I do believe I will require another bath. Miss Beaumont and I managed to get quite dirty traipsing about the city today.”

  
Clarisse swallowed. “Oui, mademoiselle,” she replied. She hesitated, still pulling at the laces of the corset. “And will you require assistance washing yourself tonight?”

  
“I believe I will,” replied Miss Lister, a smile in her voice.

  
Clarisse felt herself flush red, but she managed to reply in a steady voice as she slipped off the corset.

  
“I will heat the water for you in one moment. I need to fetch more coal first.”

  
Miss Lister nodded and Clarisse hurried down the stairs to where they kept the coal in the basement. She felt a strange exhilaration building in her chest. She told herself these feelings were wrong, that she should not feel this way about a lady to whom she was attending, but she couldn’t prevent her stomach from doing backflips at the thought of Miss Lister naked in the bath.

  
When she returned to the guest room with a bucket of coal she found Miss Lister sitting at her desk, reading. She did not stir as Clarisse built a small fire and began to heat a pot of water to add to the bath.

  
“Your bath is ready, mademoiselle.” Miss Lister turned and gazed briefly at the young maid, dark eyes unreadable. She walked past Clarisse into the bathroom. In one fluid motion she pulled off her chemise, suddenly bare before Clarisse.

  
Clarisse felt her heart skip a beat. Miss Lister had a narrow figure, with small breasts and straight hips. She lacked the voluptuous hourglass silhouette popular for the times, but Clarisse could not take her eyes off her. Looking at the dark mass of curls between Miss Lister’s legs, Clarisse felt the heat rise once again between her own thighs.

  
Miss Lister smirked, clearly understanding the effect she was having. She strode confidently to the bath and lowered herself into it with a sigh.

  
“The water temperature is perfect, Clarisse. Very nice.”

  
Clarisse unfroze and started towards the bath. Kneeling by the side of the tub, she dipped a sponge in the warm water and gently scrubbed it across her lady’s shoulders, trying not to stare at the rosy nipples submerged under the bath water.

  
Miss Lister reached out a hand and gently touched Clarisse’s cheek, and she ceased scrubbing, looking up curiously. The older woman pulled her hand away, fingertips smeared with coal that Clarisse had not noticed she had gotten on herself.

  
“It looks like you are in need of a bath too, hmm?” Miss Lister’s eyes twinkled wickedly.

  
Clarisse’s breath hitched. “Oui, mademoiselle.”

  
“Why don’t you join me now? That way you won’t have to heat more water later.” Miss Lister’s voice was playful but could not completely disguise her arousal.

  
Clarisse shared a long look with Miss Lister. Hardly believing herself, she stood and slowly began to undo the ties of her dress. Not breaking eye contact with the lady, she let it fall to the ground along with her petticoat. Standing in her chemise, drawers, and corset, she paused for a moment, then turned and knelt facing away from the bath, allowing Miss Lister to slowly unlace her corset, as she had done to the older woman only minutes before. As the corset came loose, Miss Lister’s fingers slowly moved over Clarisse’s shoulder and down to her bust. Clarisse gasped as the lady’s long fingers slowly circled her left nipple, it responding and hardening through the fabric of her chemise. Miss Lister’s other hand, wet with bathwater, slipped under the fabric to cup her right breast as she began kissing the back of Clarisse’s neck. Clarisse groaned with pleasure.

  
“Take off the rest of your clothes,” Miss Lister growled into Clarisse’s ear. Clarisse climbed shakily to her feet. Breathing heavily, she pulled her chemise over her head and took off her drawers, leaving them in a pile with the rest of her clothing. She watched as Miss Lister’s eyes hungrily took her in, the older woman’s expression unashamedly one of lust.

  
Standing there naked, watching a gentlelady gaze hungrily at her, Clarisse knew she should feel ashamed or horrified. But instead she felt herself grow warm and wet between her legs, the familiar feeling from the night before building once again.

  
Miss Lister’s eyes flashed. “You’re even more beautiful naked than I had imagined. And I thought I had a very good imagination.”

  
Clarisse blushed. “You flatter me, mademoiselle.”

  
Miss Lister grinned. “Of course I do. But such a magnificent specimen of French beauty should be flattered.” She sat up in the bath and gestured at her lap. “Now come her and join me.”

  
Heart pounding, Clarisse carefully stepped into the bath with one leg. Grasping Miss Lister’s hand, she slowly lowered herself into the water, straddling the houseguest and facing her. The bath was small and cramped, and Clarisse’s knees knocked painfully against the metal surface, but she hardly noticed the discomfort as Miss Lister leaned forward, took her face in her hands, and began to kiss her. This time the kisses were deep and passionate, and Clarisse moaned as Miss Lister flicked her tongue into the maid’s mouth. Amelie had explained this sort of kissing to her, and Clarisse had not believed her, finding it impossible to imagine a man’s tongue feeling good inside her mouth. But Miss Lister was soft and lovely, and Clarisse found herself wanting the kiss to last forever.

  
Clarisse drew in a quick breath as Miss Lister ran her fingers through the curls between her legs. Her long pointer finger lazily moved over the younger woman’s folds, circling her opening.

  
“My God, Clarisse, I can feel how wet you are even underwater,” Miss Lister murmured.

  
“Is – is that a good thing?” Clarisse gasped.

  
Miss Lister smiled wickedly. She continued to tease Clarisse as she spoke, moving her fingers slowly up and down. “It means you are aroused. It means you like what I’m doing. So yes, it is a good thing.”

  
“I didn’t know women could be aroused like this,” Clarisse whispered, her eyes shut. Her arms gripped Miss Lister’s shoulders.

  
“Shall I teach you more about a woman’s body?” breathed Miss Lister, her eyes bright.

  
Clarisse nodded.

  
Miss Lister pressed her thumb firmly against the hard nub above Clarisse’s opening. Clarisse felt a spike of pleasure travel through her body, and she had to bite her lip to prevent from moaning loudly.

  
“This is the center of a woman’s pleasure. You must be gentle, but if you touch yourself here you can feel this way without me being there.” Clarisse groaned as Miss Lister began to move her thumb back and forth over the point of pleasure.

  
Miss Lister continued to rub Clarisse with her right hand, reaching around to grab ahold of her bottom with her left. Clarisse’s hips began to move in rhythm, grinding herself against Miss Lister’s hand. Water sloshed out of the bath and all over the floor, but Clarisse had never cared less about making a mess.

  
Miss Lister suddenly slipped a finger inside Clarisse, and she drew in a sharp breath.

  
“Does that hurt?” the older woman asked quickly.

  
“No, mademoiselle,” Clarisse panted.

  
“Good girl,” murmured Miss Lister, thrusting slowly in and out of Clarisse. “You are so tight. Let’s see if I can open you up a bit.” Her voice was thick with lust. Clarisse felt her add a second finger and she moaned loudly in response.

  
“Shh,” whispered Miss Lister into her ear. “I regret we are not alone in this house, otherwise I would have you screaming. But you must be quiet.”

  
Clarisse nodded frantically. She felt the pleasure building and rocked harder against Miss Lister’s hand. The older woman’s thumb moved in tight circles against her nub.

  
Clarisse felt her pleasure reach a breaking point. She let out a strangled moan as waves of passion traveled through her body. As her body settled, she collapsed against Miss Lister’s bare chest, and the older woman slowly removed her hand from between Clarisse’s legs.

  
“What… was that?” gasped Clarisse. She felt shivers coursing through her whole body, despite the warmth of the bath water.

  
Miss Lister gently stroked her hair. “The moment of climax, my dear. Any woman can reach it, but sadly so few know how.”

  
“Thank you for teaching me,” breathed Clarisse.

  
“Mm.” Miss Lister waited another minute, then gently untangled Clarisse from her shoulders. “You should be getting back to your quarters. Can’t have the whole household wondering what we’re up to.”

  
Clarisse started. “Oh lord, it’s late!” She got up clumsily from the bath, and hurriedly toweled herself off. Miss Lister watching with amusement as the maid raced to replace her clothing. Eventually she took pity on the girl and rose from the bath, assisting with her unwieldy garments. She refused Clarisse’s help with cleaning the mess of water all over the floor, and sent her off to bed.

  
As Clarisse snuck quietly back to the servants quarters, she kept thinking about one particular thing Miss Lister had said: _You must be gentle, but if you touch yourself here you can feel this way without me being there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments on the first chapter! Less than 48 hours later and I already have chapter 2 lol. I've never written a sex scene before this fic so sorry if some parts are a bit awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse decides to explore her body on her own, but she is interrupted by the surprise return of Miss Lister.

Clarisse yawned, bending down to tuck in the covers of the guest bed. What with her late encounter with Miss Lister the night before, and the houseguest’s getting up early in the morning, Clarisse had gotten barely five hours of sleep. But she was not about to complain, not after what had happened in the bath. For what must have been the hundredth time that morning, Clarisse’s thoughts turned to the gentlelady, how she had looked stretched out in the tub, pulling Clarisse closer to kiss her and then…

Clarisse finished straightening the covers of Miss Lister’s bed. She stood back, admiring her handiwork. It was a glorious bed, much larger than one person could ever need. Clarisse turned to go, then paused. For once she was done with her morning work early, and Miss Beaumont and Miss Lister would be out for anther hour or two at least. The maid found herself in the rare position of having leisure time and an inviting bed laid out before her. Surely if she laid down for just a few minutes to close her eyes, no one need ever know.

Throwing caution to the wind, Clarisse plopped herself down on the freshly made bed. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly.

Clarisse turned on her side, resting on one of the thick pillows. She took a deep breath and realized that Miss Lister’s scent lingered on the pillowcases. Once again her thoughts flashed back to the night before. Suddenly Clarisse felt quite awake as she thought of Miss Lister reaching between her legs, giving her a lesson on her own anatomy.

What was that the older woman had said? That Clarisse could make herself feel the way Miss Lister had? A wicked thought crossed Clarisse’s mind. Hardly believing herself, she rolled onto her back and slowly pulled her skirts up.

_What has this houseguest done to me?_ wondered Clarisse. A few days before she had been a meek and dutiful lady’s maid, and now here she was, laying on the guest bed preparing to – she couldn’t even finish the thought. She felt foolish, but she also knew this was a rare chance to attempt what Miss Lister had suggested. Clarisse rarely found herself alone, sharing a room with Amelie and always surrounded by the other servants.

Steeling herself, Clarisse lifted up her layers of skirts until she reached her drawers and felt around until she reached the opening in the fabric. Uncertainly, she pressed with her fingers between her folds. To her surprise, she found the area already damp – not nearly as wet as she had been with Miss Lister, but clearly aroused from the morning spent thinking of the previous night. Emboldened, Clarisse moved her fingers upwards, searching clumsily for the spot where Miss Lister had given her so much pleasure.

With a gasp, Clarisse found it. She began to move her fingers in light circles, just as the houseguest had done to her. Her back arched as she found her rhythm, pressing harder and gasping with pleasure. She thought of Miss Lister’s dark eyes and nimble hands as she touched herself. Knowing she was laying on the houseguest’s bed, somewhere she was certainly not supposed to be, just increased Clarisse’s arousal.

Suddenly, Clarisse heard footsteps marching up the stairs. She panicked, hastily leaping from the bed and straightening her skirts. She was not a moment too soon. Miss Lister strode confidently into the room and stopped short at the sight of the disheveled maid standing by her bed, cheeks red and breathing heavily.

“You are back early, mademoiselle,” Clarisse said quickly, lowering herself into a shaky curtsey.

Miss Lister looked slowly from Clarisse to the bed, noticing the blankets askew and dented pillow. She looked puzzled for a moment, then realization dawned on her. A wicked smile crept slowly across her face and she walked towards the maid.

“Indeed, the sightseeing proved disappointing and we returned sooner than expected,” Miss Lister replied casually.

Clarisse fixed her eyes carefully on the carpet. “I was just finishing making your bed, Miss Lister,” she said.

“Were you now?” smirked the lady, stepping closer until she was mere inches from Clarisse. She reached down and took Clarisse’s hand, which the maid suddenly realized was still damp from her exploration of her body minutes before.

Clarisse’s heart dropped. She was utterly mortified. She looked frantically up at the older woman and sputtered out “Pardon, mademoiselle, pardon, I – I –”

“Hmm?” Miss Lister’s eyes glittered with mirth. She tried to contain how aroused she was, speaking with mock disapproval. “What kind of a lady’s maid are you, lounging about on your lady’s bed and” – Miss Lister raised Clarisse’s hand to her mouth – “touching yourself?” She drew Clarisse’s finger into her mouth, tasting the girl’s arousal.

At that, Clarisse realized just how turned on Miss Lister was. Although this was not at all how she had expected her morning to go, Clarisse decided to seize the moment. She fixed her eyes on the older woman and replied evenly, “I thought I would not be disturbed.”

Miss Lister raised her eyebrows and stepped forward. She gripped Clarisse’s upper arms and continued to advance, pushing Clarisse backwards until her back was against the bedpost. The taller woman towered over her. “I don’t believe you,” she said, her eyes blazing. “I think you wanted to be interrupted. I think you wanted me to find you like this.”

Clarisse breathed heavily through her mouth but did not reply. She leaned forward to kiss Miss Lister but the lady kept her shoulders pinned to the bedpost.

“Well, Clarisse,” she murmured, “be careful what you with for.” Without warning, Miss Lister spun Clarisse around and pushed her abdomen down onto the bed, so that her bottom stuck out while her elbows rested on the mattress. Clarisse gasped with surprise, but she felt herself grow warm between her thighs.

“Please, Miss Lister,” Clarisse moaned. “I want –” She stopped.

“What do you want?” hissed Miss Lister in her ear. She grasped Clarisse’s bottom through her skirts with one hand, using the other to pin both her wrists to the bed.

“I want you, Miss Lister,” whispered Clarisse. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning.”

“And I you,” Miss Lister replied hungrily. Keeping her hand on Clarisse’s wrists, she used the other to pull up her skirts. She gently pushed Clarisse’s legs apart, revealing the slit in her drawers. She grinned at the sight of the girl bent over before her, pink lips peeking through the opening in her drawers, clearly already soaking. Miss Lister took in the sight for a moment, watching Clarisse squirm under her gaze, then deftly pulled her drawers down.

Clarisse gasped at the sudden feeling of nakedness on her lower half. She had never been so vulnerable before another person, yet she trusted Miss Lister completely. She shivered as the older woman ran her fingers lightly over her folds, feeling the moisture practically dripping off the maid. Clarisse pushed her hips backwards, clearly begging Miss Lister to put her fingers inside. But the gentlelady wasn’t about to give in that easily. She continued to tease Clarisse, circling her opening and conspicuously avoiding touching the hard nub she could see begging for stimulation.

Clarisse realized she must look utterly debauched, whimpering and moving her hips back and forth. But she knew she had abandoned shame when she had first laid down on Miss Lister’s bed that morning.

Without warning, Miss Lister thrust two fingers into Clarisse. She groaned with surprise and pleasure. Miss Lister began to move her fingers in and out, steadily increasing in speed and rocking her hips back and forth in time with her hand. Through her haze of pleasure Clarisse could hear Miss Lister breathing heavily, and she realized that the older women was enjoying this just as much as she was.

Miss Lister continued to thrust in and out of Clarisse, listening to the wet sound of her fingers sliding through her opening. When she sensed that the girl was beginning to tire of this position, she pulled herself out and released Clarisse’s wrists from her grip. Clarisse whimpered at the sudden absence.

Miss Lister flipped Clarisse over, laying her down on her back with her legs dangling over the side of the bed. The girl was more flushed then ever, strands of hair clinging to her forehead and chest heaving. Miss Lister knelt between Clarisse’s legs and stopped for a moment, enjoying the sight of the girl laying helpless on her back, legs spread wide.

“What are you doing?” gasped Clarisse.

Miss Lister smiled wickedly. “I’m just going to give you a kiss.”

Clarisse looked down in confusion, then groaned as Miss Lister leaned forward and began to lick slowly back and forth across her opening. She felt the lady’s tongue enter her and her hips bucked at the sensation. Miss Lister’s tongue moved up and flicked across her bundle of nerves. Clarisse had to bite down hard on her lip to prevent a loud moan from alerting the whole house to what was happening. Miss Lister moved her tongue in steady circles around the hard nub, gripping Clarisse’s thighs as she did. Clarisse felt her pleasure building and knew she would not last long in this position. Miss Lister’s tongue increased in tempo and Clarisse felt waves of ecstasy spreading from the point of contact through the rest of her body. Clarisse grasped wildly at the bedcovers, twisting them in her hand, shaking and gasping as she rode the pleasure coursing through her body.

As Clarisse’s moans subsided, Miss Lister removed her mouth, kissing Clarisse’s thigh as she retreated, and gently laid down on her side next to the young woman. Still panting, Clarisse looked over at her and saw that Miss Lister’s chin was slick with moisture. Emboldened post-coital, she leaned over and slowly kissed the older woman, tasting herself on Miss Lister’s lips. Clarisse found to her surprise that the taste was mild, earthy, and slightly sweet.

“Thank you,” Clarisse whispered.

Miss Lister pulled back slightly and considered the maid. “It is I who should thank you,” she replied, voice low and earnest. “You have been open and brave, allowing me to show you what your body is capable of.” Her hand gently stroked Clarisse’s flushed cheek.

Lacking a response, Clarisse brought her face to Miss Lister’s for another kiss. The lady and the maid kissed deeply for another long minute. Too wrapped up in the sensation each other’s bodies, neither noticed the creak of someone’s weight shifting just outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a bit more plot as I try to wrap up this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Lister and Clarisse are discovered in bed, cutting short their affair. But they have one more night to make the most of.

Clarisse would have happily laid in bed with Miss Lister for the rest of the day, but lunchtime was approaching and her absence would soon be noted downstairs, if it hadn’t been already. She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

“I need to be going,” Clarisse murmured.

Miss Lister nodded, taking Clarisse’s hand. “In a minute,” she replied, placing a trail of kisses from Clarisse’s wrist down her arm.

At that moment, the two women heard the door behind them creak open. Both leapt to their feet, hurriedly putting space between one another.

At the door stood Miss Beaumont, gazing at Miss Lister with an unreadable expression. Clarisse quickly collapsed into a curtsey, her heart pounding. “Mademoiselle, I was just –” She broke off, uncertain.

“I know what you were doing,” Miss Beaumont replied coldly, not taking her eyes off the houseguest. She approached Miss Lister. “Anne, how could you?” she demanded.

Miss Lister looked evenly back at the other lady. “I did not know you would object,” she responded. Clarisse gaped at her in confusion. Miss Beaumont had clearly overheard their encounter; how could she be so calm?

Miss Beaumont let out a sharp, humorless laugh. “I wouldn’t object? I did not invite you here, Miss Lister, to play husband and wife with my _maid_!”

Suddenly, Clarisse understood in a flash. Miss Beaumont was not scandalized or repulsed by what she had overheard – she was jealous. The lady was perhaps engaged in her own affair with the houseguest, and was furious that Miss Lister’s affections were not solely fixed on her.

Clarisse took a deep breath. “Miss Beaumont, this was my doing,” she said.

“You may leave us,” Miss Beaumont spat at the maid. “Tell Amelie she will tend to Miss Lister tonight. Our guest will be leaving us first thing in the morning,” she continued, glaring at Miss Lister.

Miss Lister sighed, but nodded curtly at Clarisse. The maid quickly left the bedroom. As she shut the door behind her and started down the stairs, she heard the two ladies shouting at one another.

Clarisse reached the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the wall. She felt sick to her stomach. The thought of not seeing Miss Lister before she departed – indeed, likely never seeing her again – weighed her down. Clarisse was no fool, she knew that Miss Lister was a lady and Clarisse only a lady’s maid. She should have expected that she was not the only object of the houseguest’s affections. They would never be equals, and even if Miss Beaumont had never discovered their affair Miss Lister would have departed sooner or later, likely without a second thought towards the maid. But whatever their encounters had meant or not meant to Miss Lister, Clarisse knew they had meant a great deal to her.

********************

Clarisse tried to remain scarce for the rest of the day, avoiding both Miss Beaumont and Miss Lister. Amelie, at least, was happy, finally getting to be in close contact with the object of her fascinations. Clarisse wouldn’t tell her friend what had happened, only said that there had been a falling-out between the two ladies.

Clarisse was settling into bed when Amelie entered their room after helping Miss Lister to bed.

“So how was it?” Clarisse asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

“She hardly said a word to me, just like with you,” sighed Amelie, collapsing onto her bed. “But what a lady!” She giggled.

Clarisse examined her friend carefully. Had Miss Lister turned her charm on Amelie, too? Was the older woman so keen to bed any impressionable young woman with whom she came in contact? Clarisse felt hollow. She managed to reply “Yes, she is quite something.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” exclaimed Amelie. “She gave me something for you!”

Clarisse sat up. “For me?” she asked.

“Yes, she said you left this in the guest room and she didn’t want you to lose track of it,” replied Amelie. She pulled a simple white handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Clarisse.

Clarisse had never seen the handkerchief before in her life; it certainly didn’t belong to her. What did Miss Lister mean by this? But she accepted the handkerchief with a smile and said “How kind of her. I must have misplaced it this morning.”

Amelie got up, yawning, and began to undress for bed. Clarisse unfolded the handkerchief. A small piece of paper fluttered out. She grabbed it quickly before her friend noticed. Heart pounding, Clarisse unfolded the paper. She read, in Miss Lister’s cramped handwriting:

_My bedroom, 1am. Step quietly._

********************

Clarisse lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Amelie snoring softly just to her right, but Clarisse was wide awake. It was nearly half past midnight, and she still wasn’t sure whether she would have the courage to go upstairs to meet Miss Lister. As magnetic as the older woman was, Clarisse knew she was risking her livelihood if she were to rendezvous with the houseguest again. Miss Beaumont may not have fired Clarisse when she discovered the affair, likely to prevent attention from being drawn to the lady’s own association with Miss Lister, but Clarisse doubted she would hesitate if they were discovered tonight.

Clarisse rolled restlessly onto her side. Her life had been so simple just two days ago. And then Miss Lister had come, and now everything was upside down. But despite it all, Clarisse realized she didn’t regret any of what had happened. She was grateful to the houseguest for opening up her world.

The clock let out a single, ringing chime. Clarisse took a deep breath. She knew what she was going to do; in fact, she had probably known from the moment she read Miss Lister’s note. Moving carefully so as not to wake Amelie, she stepped out of bed, slipped on her outer nightshirt, and snuck out of the room. She tip-toed through the servants quarters, up the stairs, and onto the main landing.

Clarisse had never been alone in this part of the house at such a late hour. She felt herself holding her breath as she crept up the stairs, stepping near the edges to prevent any creaks. After what felt like an eternity, she reached Miss Lister’s guest bedroom. She reached out to knock then stopped herself, shaking her head at her automatic decorum. Feeling entirely improper, Clarisse turned the nob and let herself into the room.

Clarisse was not surprised to find Miss Lister at her desk, writing in her journal. She was wearing just a nightshirt and drawers, her dark hair in a long braid down her back. The older woman turned as she heard the door open and broke into a wide smile at the sight of the nightgown-clad Clarisse.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” Miss Lister said in a low voice as Clarisse closed the door.

Clarisse looked carefully back at her. “I wasn’t sure I would, either.”

Miss Lister crossed to her and took Clarisse’s hands in her own. “I understand if you are upset with me. It was cruel of me not to be transparent about the nature of my visit.”

Being in her presence, Clarisse found it impossible to be angry with the older woman. “I should not have been surprised,” she replied. “A worldly lady such as yourself must have many lovers.”

Miss Lister looked down sheepishly. “Indeed, I have nearly perfected the art of seducing young ladies, if I may say so myself.” Clarisse laughed softly. Miss Lister looked up, suddenly serious. “But you are special, Clarisse. I know you must think I say that to all the women in my life, but you truly have been a surprise. I never expected to find such fire and courage in Miss Beaumont’s lady’s maid!”

Clarisse blushed, unaccustomed to such praise. She looked mischievously at the other woman. “Did you ask me here just to flatter me?” she asked smoothly. “Or are you going to show me how sorry you are?”

Miss Lister’s lips parted and Clarisse saw her dark eyes widen with interest. Without a word, Miss Lister swept the maid into a deep kiss. Clarisse sighed with pleasure, savoring the feeling of the woman’s soft lips pressed firmly into her own, her velvet tongue flicking in and out of her mouth. For the first time, Clarisse reached back with her own tongue, and heard Miss Lister’s sound of soft surprise at the reciprocation.

Feeling bold, Clarisse pulled Miss Lister backwards onto the large bed, positioning herself beneath the houseguest. In response, Miss Lister moved her kisses down Clarisse’s throat and to her bosom. Her hands ran down Clarisse’s sides, gripping her hips. Clarisse moaned as Miss Lister moved her knee up, pressing it steadily into the apex of her legs. Clarisse was sure the lady could feel the maid’s moisture seeping through her thin nightgown onto the leg grinding into her.

Out of their thick corsets and over-clothes, the two women’s bodies pressed close together. Clarisse could feel the shape of Miss Lister’s bosom as she pressed into her. The lady seemed to be everywhere at once, her hands grasping handfuls of Clarisse’s gown and pulling it down to expose her bosom. She took one hardened nipple in her mouth and flicked it lightly with her tongue, then began to suck on it.

Miss Lister kept her mouth on Clarisse’s breast as her hand groped under her nightgown. Clarisse felt Miss Lister smile as she discovered that the maid was not wearing any drawers. She brought her hand all the way up to the spot where Clarisse’s thighs met and cupped her wetness with palm of her hand. Clarisse responded with a groan, moving her hips upward, hungry for more pressure, but Miss Lister kept her hand where it was.

“Haven’t you been cruel enough?” Clarisse gasped, straining against Miss Lister’s palm. She could feel her arousal pooling under the older woman’s hand.

Miss Lister chuckled softly. “I want to hear you ask for it,” she whispered.

“Please, Miss Lister, I want –” Clarisse hesitated.

“Tell me what you want,” Miss Lister breathed.

“I want you inside me,” Clarisse moaned, rocking her hips back and forth in an effort to rub against the hand still resting over her center. “I want your fingers penetrating me, I want you to take me as a man takes a woman, I – oh!” She broke off as Miss Lister thrust a single finger into her.

“This is not how a man takes a woman,” Miss Lister murmured. “This is how a woman takes another woman.” She curved her finger in against Clarisse’s wall and heard the maid gasp at the new sensation. She continued to stroke Clarisse inside, letting her adjust to the feeling, then added another finger and began to thrust in and out.

Clarisse’s eyes were closed, her arms reaching back behind her to grip the headboard and brace against Miss Lister’s thrusts. She wrapped her legs around the older woman’s waist, pulling her closer. The two women continued to move together, finding a rhythm. Opening her eyes, Clarisse fixed on Miss Lister’s face. She could see how much the lady was enjoying this, breathing heavily and looking hungrily at Clarisse’s bosom bouncing with each thrust. Seeing Miss Lister’s pleasure, Clarisse found that she was curious. She wanted to experience the other side of this, wanted to know what it was like to enter a woman and give her pleasure. Thinking of it, Clarisse felt her arousal increase.

Clarisse’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted as Miss Lister scooped her up under her buttocks and sat up, pulling the maid up to straddle her lap facing her. Miss Lister pulled Clarisse’s nightgown up and over her head and threw it away wildly. Sitting in her lap, Clarisse rode the older woman’s hand with increasing speed. Miss Lister used her other hand to grip Clarisse’s bottom.

“Will you – please –” Clarisse began, then blushed, unsure of how to describe what she wanted.

“Hmm?” Miss Lister stopped her thrusting and looked up at Clarisse.

“Will you – kiss me? Down – there, like you did before?” Clarisse flushed.

Miss Lister grinned. “Certainly, my dear.” She gently lowered Clarisse back onto her back and scooted herself down until her face was even with the girl’s center. She began gently to lick circles around Clarisse’s opening, then dipped her tongue inside. Clarisse responded with a moan, but Miss Lister immediately moved her tongue upwards. She quickly found the hard bundle of nerves. Knowing she had neglected it thus far, she began slowly, moving her tongue lazily back and forth. But Clarisse was hungry for more, and she reached down to take hold of Miss Lister’s head and press it more firmly into her. Clarisse heard the lady laugh softly, but she responded, increasing the pressure of her tongue.

Clarisse let out a strangled moan as Miss Lister began to suck on the hard nub. She gently placed one finger back inside the maid and curled it, feeling for the special spot inside Clarisse. She knew she had found it when she heard the younger woman groan.

Clarisse knew she wouldn’t last much longer, not with such pleasure coming from both inside and outside. “Don’t stop,” she gasped. She felt the pressure building inside her as Miss Lister moved her tongue across the center of her pleasure in tight circles while continuing to stroke her inside.

Clarisse couldn’t stop herself from moaning as pulses of pleasure began to radiate out from the spot where Miss Lister’s tongue met her. Wary of another interruption, the lady quickly placed her hand over Clarisse’s mouth, stifling her noises. She knew the girl had reached her peak as she felt her clench rhythmically around her finger. Clarisse felt as though her climax lasted for minutes, riding the pleasure coursing through her body. The older woman expertly continued to lick her until the exact right moment, drawing out every ounce of passion.

As Clarisse’s moans subsided, Miss Lister removed her hand from the maid’s mouth and extracted the other from inside her. Carefully wiping her hand on her nightgown, the lady leaned her cheek against Clarisse’s thigh and looked up at her. She enjoyed watching the fading blush as the girl recovered from her climax, drenched in sweat and still breathing heavily.

Once she felt capable of words again, Clarisse looked down at the older woman smiling peacefully up at her.

“How do you do it?” asked Clarisse weakly.

“Hmm?”

“How do you get women – women like me – to realize they want you? How do you get them in bed with you?” Clarisse bit her lip.

Miss Lister raised her eyebrows. “I have my methods,” she replied carefully.

“Teach me,” pressed Clarisse.

Miss Lister pulled herself up until she was even again with Clarisse. “May I ask what your interest is?” she asked.

Clarisse looked carefully back at her. “Well, you’re gone tomorrow,” she replied. “And there’s nary a chance I’ll see you again after tonight.” Miss Lister frowned but didn’t contradict her. “I could pretend this never happened, marry some man, move on with my life,” Clarisse continued. “Only now I don’t think I want to do that.”

Miss Lister looked at her with interest. “I see.”

“So I want you to teach me,” Clarisse said firmly. “I don’t want you to be the last woman I bed.”

Miss Lister looked utterly delighted. “Well, Clarisse, you are a surprise!” she exclaimed. “You’re not at all the timid lady’s maid I thought you were.”

Clarisse smiled. “No, mademoiselle.”

Miss Lister sat up on her elbow. “All right, I will enlighten you to some of my secrets,” she said. “First, you must pick your target carefully.” Clarisse listened seriously. “You want someone impressionable,” continued Miss Lister, “but not too frightened. You don’t want her running off to tell someone as soon as you look at her sideways.”

“So someone like me,” Clarisse said.

Miss Lister chuckled. “Exactly.” She gently traced Clarisse’s nipple with her thumb as she continued. “Once you have a girl in your sights, you must shower her with compliments. When you are together in a group, make her feel as though she is the only one in the room. She will be flustered, but if she appears to enjoy it you can proceed.”

“And then?”

“And then you ask if you can kiss her. And once you've kissed her, you’ve got her.” She grinned wolfishly.

Clarisse leaned in closer. “Will you show me how to pleasure a woman?” she whispered. She moved her hand to the older woman’s inner thigh, resting it inches from the point where her legs met.

Miss Lister considered her closely. “Rarely do I have a lover who wishes to touch me in return,” she said carefully.

“Please, Miss Lister,” Clarisse whispered. “You don’t know how badly I want this.”

  
Miss Lister didn’t say anything for a long moment. Her dark eyes were unreadable. And then, in the softest voice, she responded, “All right.”

“Thank you,” murmured Clarisse, pulling forward into a kiss.

“First, remove my drawers,” Miss Lister breathed. Clarisse hurried to comply. “Slowly,” Miss Lister instructed. “Make me wait for it. Build my anticipation.” Clarisse slowly slid off her drawers, piling them at the foot of the bed.

Clarisse had of course seen Miss Lister naked before, when they had shared a bath. But this was different. Now, with the tall woman stretched out before her on the bed, exposed from the waist down, she looked almost vulnerable.

Miss Lister guided Clarisse’s hand to the spot between her legs. Clarisse gasped at the moisture as her fingers brushed beneath the dark tangle of hair and found soft skin. “You’re so wet, mademoiselle,” she murmured.

Miss Lister smiled. “Straddle me, get a good angle,” she commanded. Clarisse sat up and moved one leg to the other side of Miss Lister, who stayed reclining. From this angle she could see the series of soft pink lips under the dark curls. Clarisse wasn’t sure what she had expected to see beneath a woman’s legs, but she thought this looked both strange and beautiful.

“This is my opening,” Miss Lister whispered, moving Clarisse’s fingers to the wet hole between her legs. “This is where the moisture comes from, indicating my arousal. Be sure to get your fingers nice and wet before touching me anywhere else.” Clarisse circled her fingers around the opening but did not penetrate Miss Lister. Somehow she knew that would be stepping over the mark.

Miss Lister released Clarisse’s hand, stretching backwards. “Now look for the hard spot, where a woman feels the most pleasure. You’ll be able to tell from a woman’s reaction when you’ve – ohhhh.” She arched her back as Clarisse’s probing fingers found her nub. Clarisse let out a small and satisfied laugh.

“Start very gently,” Miss Lister breathed. “You can increase your pressure if I look like I want more.” She seemed to be having more and more trouble focusing on giving instructions as Clarisse began to move her fingers in gentle circles, just as she had felt Miss Lister do to her.

Clarisse felt Miss Lister moving her hips forward, and responded by pressing harder. The older woman was breathing heavily, brow furrowed and eyes closed. Clarisse watched her face carefully, trying to gauge which finger movements seemed to elicit the most pleasure. She found a slow but firm circle earned a gasp, and she felt Miss Lister rock her hips back and forth in response. Laying just in her nightshirt, surrendering herself to Clarisse’s touch, the houseguest looked like a different woman from her tightly buttoned up persona, clad all in black. Clarisse’s hand was beginning to cramp, but she found that she didn’t want this moment to end.

Suddenly Miss Lister jerked her hips up, gasping quietly. Her hands grabbed madly for the sheets, twisting them in circles. Clarisse continued rubbing her steadily until the older woman reached down and gently removed her hand.

“Did you – did you climax?” Clarisse asked uncertainly.

Miss Lister smiled and opened her eyes. “Yes, Clarisse. You did an excellent job. It has been a long time since someone other than myself brought me to the moment of release.”

“But you were so quiet!” Clarisse blurted out.

Miss Lister let out a laugh. “Not all women are so vocal.” Clarisse blushed. “But you must bear in mind,” she said seriously, “that you must try to quiet a girl if you are in a spot where you might be discovered. We were reminded of that, hmm?” Clarisse sighed and nodded.

Miss Lister pulled Clarisse down into an embrace. “No, I shan’t forget you, my dear,” the lady murmured.

It was nearly dawn by the time Clarisse made it back to her room. She was relieved to see Amelie still snoring peacefully. She had found it very difficult to leave Miss Lister’s side, despite the short duration of their affair. But Clarisse felt as though a whole world had been opened to her. Settling back into bed, she began to plan her next exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of trouble figuring out how to end this story, but I hope it is a satisfying conclusion.


End file.
